Juvenile Hearts: The thirteen Trials
by Daxwren
Summary: Sequel to teddyruxpin's Juvenile Hearts. Sora and Roxas are still going strong when a person tells them in order to stay together, they must pass 13 trials of true love. Suspense. Yaoi. RoxasXSora SoraXRoxas Roxas/Sora Sora/Roxas
1. Trial of Love

The Thirteen Trials of True Love

Summary: Six months after the events of Juvenile Hearts, Roxas and Sora are still going strong, but a mysterious man puts them through an intensive trial of true love tests of which there are thirteen. And if they don't pass all, they will be forcibly separated.

A/N: This is a sequel (albeit a very unusual one) to TeddyRuxpin's Juvenile Hearts and all the character's personalities like AU Sora and Roxas belong to him. If you want to know what's going on, read the story "Juvenile Hearts" first. This is also my first story on here. I am posting it on his page so the stories can be together. I will admit the story works well in my head, but not as well to get it on paper, so bear with me. I had this story come to me in a dream over the course of 13 nights, so yeah really weird. Next chapter I am going to do characters blurbs or at least try.  
Sora has grown up a bit since Juvenile Hearts so he is a little more mature and shall we say, more 'kinky'. There is no 'seme' or 'uke' in this story, they share the roles evenly.  
Disclaimer: I do not own Kingdom Hearts or its related characters. I wish I did though.

Teddy: I'm happy Daxwren asked me to edit this story, and I'm super excited that this came from him after reading Juvenile Hearts! This is my first time editing something me and my writing partner haven't written, so I hope it turned out okay! Funny thing is, this whole first chapter fit on thirteen pages! It's a sign lol! Happy Readings everyone!

First Trial: _True Love_

Soft rays of brilliant gold were just starting to lighten the dark night sky, chasing the stars away. The sun was starting to rise over the Fujioka residence in a soft display of color and magnificence. It was a brand new morning, full of possibilities. A tousled head of unruly blonde spikes slowly poked up from under the blankets in answer. Roxas, squinting as the rays fell in through the open window to his cool blue eyes, he glanced down at the spot on the bed next to him and saw the person that still made his heart flutter wildly; his true love, Sora Takaiawa. Smiling lovingly, he reached out and ran his fingertips gently down the other's tan cheek, to his full parted lips, and then to his collar bone. His smile now turning to a playful smirk, Roxas began tickling lightly to wake him up. It didn't take long for Sora's eyes to crack open grumpily.

Trying to rub the sleep away from said aqua marine eyes, Sora grumbled, swatting the other's hands away, "Good morning..."

"Morning," Roxas replied, laughing lightly at his lover's reaction.

Stretching his arms above his head, Sora groaned and asked, "What time is it?"

"Early…remember, we have to meet Mr. Mashima at the studio to practice lines with the new cast?"

Blushing, Sora buried his head into his boyfriend's chest and wrapped his arms tightly around his midsection. Both were thinking of the same thing, the day they'd met as children and then reunited later as teenagers. The director of their first movie together took a keen interest and asked if he could create a film based on it, of course, starring them. Today was the first day of pre-production, which meant going over lines with the other actors, and getting ready for the real shoot.

The sound of gentle snores alerted Roxas to Sora's attempt at trying to slip back into the dream world. Looking over his shoulder at the clock on the wall, Roxas realized that he'd have to get Sora up soon if they were going to make it there on time. Grasping the other's shoulder, he shook slightly and muttered, "Hey, c'mon, let's go take a shower…"

"Mnnn…" was his answer.

Much to Sora's surprise, Roxas rolled out from under the covers, walked around to his side of the bed, and proceeded to lift him up into his arms. He was no longer asleep, that's for sure. Cool air rushed over his skin, making gooseflesh erupt everywhere. Shivering now, he pleaded for Roxas to put him down. His wish was answered as they entered the bathroom. Swaying on his feet, Sora watched groggily as his blonde haired companion went about getting the shower ready.

"You know, you really look sexy first thing in the morning." Sora commented, his eyes never leaving the other.

Roxas grinning stood up straight and caught the other's gaze, his brows rising suggestively, "Aren't you feisty this morning?!"

He was answered by Sora tugging his shirt over his head. They were in before their clothes hit the floor. Running his hands through Roxas' hair, Sora stood up on the balls of his feet and placed a chaste kiss on the blonde's pink lips. Being this close to each other would never be anything but extraordinary.

"Let me make you feel good…" Sora breathed, biting his lower lip as his hands trailed down across Roxas' chest.

Blushing furiously, Roxas watched as the brunette's fingers gently wrapped around his hardening member. Taking in a slight breath of air through his teeth, he felt his legs go numb as Sora began slowly pumping up and down the length of him. Soon, his back hit the cool tile of the shower, making him shiver even more. Sora merely pressed closer to his taller companion, lovingly leaving a ring of open mouthed kisses around the blonde's hardened nipples.

"Please, Sora, faster…" Roxas panted, letting his head fall onto the other's shoulder.

Answering his call, Sora's fingers tightened around his shaft. The friction and the added speed instantly sent Roxas over the edge of bliss. All the way up from his groin down to his toes and back up again, right into his chest, he could feel his orgasm. He whispered huskily into Sora's ear, "I-I'm going to cum."

Unable to hold back any longer, he clutched at his lover's shoulders tightly, and shook weakly as he thrust his hips against the hand cupping him, letting out a long moan. Sora merely watched in awe as the young man before him reveled in the intense aftershock of what pleasure he himself had given to him.

The water by now was starting to run on the cooler side of warm, but neither minded. Coming down from his high, Roxas gazed down at Sora through heavily lidded eyes and mumbled, "Your turn…"

Sora was slightly surprised when Roxas suddenly took hold of him, and switched places. But instead of taking hold of his semi-hard cock in hand, Roxas chose instead to kneel down and suggestively lick and suck. The first time his mouth encased the throbbing head, Sora gasped, "R-Roxas! Your mouth…feels so good!"

Sora was close, and Roxas knew it. The blonde turned his gaze up at the brunette tantalizingly. Sora could almost hear what he was saying without the other needing words, _'Cum for me'_.

Taking a firm grip on Roxas' unruly locks, Sora groaned and did just that, his seed shooting down Roxas' eagerly waiting throat. After his vision slowly returned, Sora realized that he'd slid down the tiled wall to the ground. Roxas merely sat grinning at him happily. Reaching out, Sora brushed the back of his hand against his lover's cheek and said, "You're beautiful."

Laughing, Roxas leaned over, wrapping his free arm around Sora's neck, and pulled him in for a kiss. When they broke apart he pressed their foreheads together and mumbled, "I love you…"

"Love you too."

"C'mon, if we don't get our asses in gear, we'll be late." Roxas said decidedly, standing and quickly running some shampoo through his hair.

"Right," Sora sighed dejectedly, mimicking the other.

By the time they made it outside, the morning sun had broken over the horizon, casting a cool light over everything. Waiting for them, stamping his feet and rubbing his hands, was their chauffer. Muttering apologies, they quickly piled into the back of the car, and snuggled close together, trying to conserve as much body heat as they could.

On the drive over, Sora's fingers deftly ran through Roxas' hair, his eyes never leaving the nearly finished sunrise. It looked like it would be another beautiful day; one where everything would turn out alright in the end.

Stumbling into the studio, Roxas peered into the darkness and called, "Hello…?"

"Where is everyone?" Sora asked, trying to locate the switch for the lights.

The entire place was deserted. Only the sounds of the building answered them; wooden boards creaking, water trickling through rusted pipes, wind on the roof. Roxas wondered for a moment if they'd somehow gotten the place wrong. But then his palm smacked resolutely into his forehead as he groaned, "Oh, shit…"

"What is it?"

"I forgot we were supposed to set our clocks back."

Sora grinned, nudging the other playfully as he said, "Well, looks like we'll have to wait for-"

A brilliant flash of blinding white light suddenly engulfed the entire area, sending the young men sprawling to the ground in surprise. They searched for each other as an onslaught of impossibly strong wind whipped around and around them, screaming. Finally, their fingers touched. At the same time, the mysterious arrival of a white cloaked man appeared before them. Panting, they clutched each other as they gazed up at the stranger.

"Wh-who are you?" Roxas asked, clutching Sora tightly.

The hood, obscuring the person's face, fell even lower as an echoing voice replied, "Daxwren…the Guardian of True Love."

"Well, what do you want with _us_?" Sora asked incredulously, thinking of his and Roxas' own powerful feelings for each other.

Daxwren turned his gaze to the fluorescent lights swaying gently above them and answered, "Yours is a love most powerful, but must be tested in the Thirteen Trials."

Now utterly furious, Roxas pushed up from the ground, and cried, "Who gave you the right to judge our love?! Pass your judgment somewhere else, c'mon Sora…"

Wide-eyed, the brunette allowed Roxas to hoist him to his own feet. But just as both were about to make a beeline to the exit, Daxwren's voice boomed ominously, "This is not optional, young ones."

For a second, neither could understand why their legs wouldn't move, and then they noticed the tendrils of swirling white light enveloping their lower halves effectively stopping them in place. Roxas struggled against the force, but only earned a burning pain. Sora looking around for anything to help them break free, gasped as he saw that the shrouded figure had appeared in front of them without a sound.

"If you fail my tests…it will be as if you never knew each other." Daxwren said.

"That's horrible…" Sora whimpered, his dull nails digging into Roxas' arm anxiously.

The being before them gazed down deftly at the pair, as if he was having second thoughts about putting them through this. Images began filtering in through both of the boy's minds, showing them a vision of two young men also going through the trial and accomplishing victory. Sora and Roxas knew in their hearts that one of them must have been the Guardian before them at one point in time. But finally, Daxwren answered, "Pass the tests. Your first trial will begin in the morning. Be wary though, not all is what it seems."

And with that, the Guardian vanished in a smaller but equally brilliant flash of light. As his presence slowly dispersed, so did his hold on them. After the wind died down, they both stumbled away from the spots they'd been frozen in, and clutched at each other tightly.

Burrowing his head in Roxas' shoulder, Sora asked, "What're we going to do?"

Pulling his partner close, Roxas muttered into his hair, "I don't know…"

The pair stood in the center of the expansive studio until their coworkers began trickling in. As the day progressed, they wondered worriedly if everything would turn out alright in the end. Would their love be enough to bring them together over the course of Thirteen Trials? But of course, like any other hard working person, they became distracted with responsibility. By the end of the day, both were exhausted.

Walking back to their car, Roxas could tell Sora was still dwelling on what Daxwren had said to them, and he knew he had to put some positivity into his lover's mind before the next day came. Reaching out, he took a hold of Sora's arm and swung him around to face him. His eyes looked full of darkness.

"Please don't," Roxas whispered desperately, resting his forehead against the brunette's. "You can't think like that."

Sora could sense that he was worrying Roxas, but what else could he think about now that there was nothing to distract him. If he lost the person he cared for most in all the worlds...it would kill him. Tears now clinging to his long lashes, he mumbled thickly, "I can't live without you."

"I know, and I can't either." Roxas answered, wrapping his arms around the other's shoulders. "But we'll get through this. I promise you, Sora; no matter what."

Hiccupping slightly, Sora nodded and squeezed the blonde tightly around the middle before breaking away. Wiping at his eyes with the back of his hand he said, "I'm gonna call Riku and Kairi…see if they wanna meet up for dinner. I need something to keep my mind off of…"

He couldn't say it. Biting the inside of his cheek, he took up Roxas' hand and led the way to the car. Roxas merely kept quiet as his own mind began spinning with the possibility of losing the person he loved.

Once situated in the backseat, Sora yanked his cell phone from his pocket and dialed in his best friend's number. After a few rings, Kairi answered happily, "Sora! I was just thinking about you!"

"Hey Kai," Sora answered, a small smile turning up the corners of his mouth. He felt better already. "Do you and Riku wanna meet at Buca's?"

"Yeah, that sounds great, you feeling okay? You sound a little off." She asked concernedly.

Unable to hide his feelings, Sora said, "I'll tell you about it when we get there."

"Okay…" she said unsurely. "Just give us about thirty minutes and we'll be down there!"

"Sounds good, see you soon," Sora said. "Bye."

Trying to keep his and his lover's mind off of less desirable thoughts, Roxas asked as Sora put his phone away, "Is their wedding planning still going okay?"

Riku and Kairi were tying the knot in less than three months. The last Roxas had heard they were still trying to decide where it was going to take place. Snuggling into Roxas' side, Sora said with a laugh that it was still a work in progress. Thankfully, as the car pulled away from the studio, their minds remained blissfully devoid of Trials or Daxwren.

Even as they entered the restaurant and were seated at a private table, their conversation centered more on their day at the studio than anything. But, when Riku and Kairi showed up, Sora's face fell. Kairi immediately asked for an explanation. Noticing that Sora wasn't about to speak any time soon, Roxas took it upon himself to explain their encounter with the Guardian of Love.

"Well it sounds like some kind of trick to me." Riku said decidedly, leaning back in his chair as he crossed his arms over his chest. "This has your Father, or Axel written all over it."

Fear ran like a bolt of lightning through Sora at the mention of Axel as Roxas replied, "That's what I was thinking too..."

"I dunno it seems too…too well, put together for either of them though." Kairi said thoughtfully.

"That Daxwren guy did seem to appear with actual magic, not just some expensive lighting." Roxas conceded.

"Yeah, and if it really was them behind it, they'd make him say that he was some retribution for being a gay couple, not some twisted cupid that's testing their bond." Riku added, sipping on his drink. "It's too _nice_."

"So Daxwren's…the real deal?" Sora asked, his voice taking on a shaky, faraway quality.

The whole table fell silent at that. Roxas reached over and took up Sora's cold hand and whispered, "It'll be okay."

The rest of the meal was spent making awkward conversation about the upcoming nuptials. Finally, with Riku and Kairi looking fearfully after the pair, they said their goodbyes and went their separate ways. Sora hadn't said much since the solidification that Daxwren and his Trials were really happening, and Roxas didn't know how to make the situation better.

He wanted so badly to pull him in close and reassure him, but knowing Sora, that would upset him more. It hurt because right now, Roxas wanted to feel his lover's skin next to his own. He wanted the comfort the other could offer. Stepping into their bedroom, he finally couldn't take it anymore.

"Stop pushing me away."

Sora turned, eyes wide, to face Roxas who stood in the doorway, hands clenched into fists at his side. Shaking his head Sora began, "I wasn't–"

"You are! You're acting like we've already been pulled apart, and I can't stand it!" Roxas burst, large tears coursing down his cheeks. "I'm with you, right now, and I will not let that change."

Sora was dumbstruck. He hadn't seen such raw emotion from his lover in a long time. His heart ached with the guilt of it. Roxas, still standing rigidly continued, "Please just…be with me."

Finally, the blonde's resolve crumbled as sobs wracked his hunched shoulders. Sora rushed forward, taking him into his warm arms, cooing gently, "I'm sorry, I'm so sorry. I'm with you. I'm always with you."

They both settled onto the floor, crying, and holding each other until all that was left was the sounds of night drifting in through the open window. Half asleep, Roxas clung to Sora's middle. Smiling down at his partner's gently parted lips and closed eyes, Sora shook his shoulder and whispered, "C'mon, let's be as close as possible tonight."

Feeling his heart skip a beat, Roxas sat up and met the brunette's intense gaze. Gulping, he nodded, and allowed him to lead his numb body to the bed. As the gentle sound of cicadas and waves crashing against the shore wrapped around their entwined bodies on the gentle breeze, they hoped that in the morning, everything would be okay.

~O~

I could feel the heat from the sun on my back, but I had no desire to get up yet. The alarm hadn't even gone off. Groaning, I rolled over so my back pressed into the pile of pillows, and my eyes opened to the welcome sight of the ceiling fan lazily spinning. Still trying to pull my dull mind from the grips of sleep, I felt around for Sora's familiar warmth. A crackling of paper met my fingertips, making my eyes snap open.

Resting on the pillow next to me was a haphazardly written note from Sora that read:

_Rox~_

_Kairi called and said she wanted to talk. I'll try and be back before you wake up, but if not, I'll see you at the studio!_

_~Sora_

Sighing, I sat up and swung my legs over the side of the bed, thinking to myself 'Too bad he's not here'. But as I put myself upright, I suddenly felt light headed. Heated chills ran down my spine, making me break out in a cool sweat.

"What the…?" I mumbled dizzily, pressing a hand to my burning forehead.

What answered me was something that I wasn't expecting. A throbbing rose up in my midriff, settling in my groin. I gaped down at my now semi-hard erection. That was just from thinking of Sora? I haven't felt like this since…well since I first confessed to him. A blush tinted my cheeks as a vibrant vision of Sora squirming with pleasure underneath me suddenly rushed to the forefront of my mind. The first time we'd had sex, it was rushed and clumsy, but I remember just how good it felt to be connected to him like that.

"Ugh…" I moaned, doubling over as another fierce throb made itself known.

Letting my forehead rest against my knees, I waited until the feeling passed, and then quickly changed into my clothes. I thought of anything and everything that would keep my mind off of the need that was slowly growing within me. Even while I was driving, I had to actively think of only the lyrics to the songs on the radio. But as I entered the studio, I realized that sex was still on my mind, and wasn't going away.

My body instantly froze as one of the young cameramen for the set walked by, his muscled arms rippling slightly as he shuffled through papers. His scent filled my nose, and I shivered. It felt like as our eyes met, that I turned into an animal. All I wanted was to rip his clothes off and take him right here in front of everyone. But as he passed, I felt my foggy mind clear slightly. I realized to my horror that not only was my erection in full swing, but I had just been fantasizing about some random guy!

Shaking my head, I hurriedly made a dash for the dressing rooms, calling to the Director over my shoulder that I was feeling sick. Thankfully, no one saw my little problem on the way, and I was able to slam the door shut, and slide down against it. Clutching my head in my trembling hands, I waited for my body to get back under control.

I love Sora. He's the only one I need. And whatever was wrong with me, he would know what to do. All I have to do is wait for him to get here.

~O~

The sound of my phone vibrating incessantly on the nightstand woke me. Grumbling about my interrupted sleep, I reached out with my eyes still firmly shut and hit the silent button. For a blissful moment, I thought that that was the end to my interrupted dreams, but only a second later, it began vibrating again. Now utterly irritated, I pushed up onto my elbows and snatched the offensive phone from its resting place and glared down at the texts I'd received.

_7:23am_

_We need to talk! Please come over?!_

_7:24am_

_Sora! I need to talk, right now!_

_7:24am_

_SORA! Wake up!_

Well, if she was being this annoying, something really must be bothering her. Groaning, I rolled out of bed and clumsily began changing out of my pajamas. Not bothering to do much else, I snatched a spare piece of paper from the desk in the corner and scrawled out a quick note to Roxas explaining where I'd gone.

He didn't need to get woken up too, just to hear Kairi vent about wedding stuff, or whatever it was. Smiling, I laid the crumpled piece of paper next to his sleeping form. He looked so much younger when he slept. It was really very cute. Not able to resist, I leant over the bed and placed a soft kiss against his cheek.

In answer, he snuffled slightly, and turned over. I chuckled quietly to myself as I headed for the front door. Hopefully I would be able to make it back before he woke up. That way we could snuggle for a bit before heading into work. But, knowing Kairi, I might be there for a while.

Hanging my head in disappointment, I mounted my bike and headed down the road. The cool morning air rushing by did not feel as nice as I thought it would. It was harsh, and waking me up entirely too much. Shivering, I imagined myself crawling back into the warm bed next to Roxas and wrapping my arms around him.

He would wake up just enough to smile over at me and pull me in closer. Our bodies would entwine, moving against each other perfectly until…whoa. Jeez, if I'm meeting up with Kairi here in less than a minute, I definitely didn't need to be working myself up like that.

But of course, I couldn't shake the tense feeling in my body, no matter how hard I tried to think of something else. Nervously, I hobbled up to the house and rang the doorbell. Shifting from one foot to the next I told myself to picture something horrible to get my body to stop overreacting. And then the door opened, sending a waft of breakfast my way, revealing Riku. Instantly I felt my face grow warm. He looked really…nice. His hair was still slightly mussed, and his cobalt eyes were still clouded with sleep. Not only that, but his chest was completely bare.

"Hey Sora, what're you doing here so early?" he asked, scratching slightly at the back of his head.

A fine sweat had broken out over my forehead, making me realize just how hot my body had become taking in Riku. Avoiding his gaze I started to mumble something about Kairi texting me, but was thankfully interrupted by Kairi crying out from somewhere inside the house. In the next few moments, she came barreling around the corner excitedly explaining that she asked me to come over.

"I'm so glad you're here!" she cried, slightly out of breath. "I wanted to tell you two first."

My eyebrows rose thinking of all the other people we were close friends with, Roxas, Yuri, and Hayner being a few of them. She merely beamed and squealed, "I'm pregnant!"

Both Riku and my mouths dropped open. Kairi continued bouncing happily as she explained, "I found out last night after we got home! I couldn't sleep I wanted to tell you two! I didn't think Roxas would want to wake up this early, so I figured we could tell him later today!"

Riku had finally let the information sink in, and gleefully swept a giggling Kairi off her feet and spun around saying, "I'm going to be a Dad!"

Now that I could see them both like this, I grinned and hurriedly pulled out my phone. By now Roxas should be up, so I sent him a text telling him that the gang had really good news to share. Still clutching my phone, I called over their squeals of delight, "I'm sorry, but I really should get going to work!"

Breathless, my best friends halted and nodded. Riku, pointing at my bike offered, "I'll give you a ride there, if you want?"

"Uh, well, I –" I began, fumbling with my own words until Kairi cut in, "It's fine! Just don't tell Roxas before I can! I want it to be a surprise, and I know how much of a blabber mouth you can be!"

Riku disappeared without another word as I tried stuttering out that it wasn't necessary. She merely hugged me and said that Riku would be happy to do it.

"Besides, I've got to start planning for a baby shower! You and Roxas are both invited, of course!"

By now, Riku had reappeared, with a shirt on and car keys in hand. Waving cheerfully, Kairi watched as the pair of us got into their car. I waved back weakly as we drove off, and then sat quietly in the passenger seat, desperately trying not to think about how horny I was.

But the pulsating want was back full-force. Shutting my eyes tightly, I was assaulted by visions of Riku standing shirtless, slowly hooking his fingers into the top of his pajama bottoms and pushing them down to reveal…

"I can't believe I'm going to be a Father," Riku said.

My eyes snapped open as disgust and terror clamped down over my painfully pounding heart. Why was I thinking like that?! Not daring to look over at my friend, I watched the buildings outside pass by and muttered lamely, "Yeah…"

"Hey, you okay Sora?"

I started and finally met his gaze. His brows were furrowed in concern. Swallowing in an attempt to clear my throat, I mumbled truthfully, "Just nervous about today, that's all..."

"You don't have to worry," he replied. "That Daxwren won't be able to separate you and Roxas, I know it."

A jolt of realization ran through me like a sword. Roxas…I'd just been fantasizing about someone other than him. I was disgusting. Feeling the burn of tears, I let my bangs cover my eyes as I nodded deftly. Thankfully the conversation didn't involve much of my replying, so I was able to stay quiet the rest of the drive to the studio, struggling with my intense craving.

"Good luck today!" Riku called as I hurriedly scrambled out of the car and closed the door, putting a solid barrier between us.

Looking back, I saw his smiling face, and felt that all too familiar throb in my groin once again. In my mind, I saw myself going back and asking if he would pull around somewhere quiet. He did say that he liked me after all. But no, I shook my head reminding myself that he just became a Dad, and that I loved Roxas more than anything to do that to him. He was my first, and my only.

Offering up a small smile, I turned and jogged into the building.

~O~

The brunette dashed through the door into the building, glancing around wildly for his lover. Other people started at his sudden entrance, but he didn't care. The only thing on his mind right now, was finding Roxas. Guilt over what he'd been feeling was building up and becoming too much. He had to get it off his chest. Rushing past the startled crew members, he headed straight for the dressing rooms.

Roxas lay on the couch, struggling inwardly about what to do, when he heard a knock at the door and a familiar voice call out his name. Without skipping a beat, Roxas launched himself off the couch and wrenched the door open, revealing a winded Sora. Relief flooded their bodies at the sight of one another. Soon they were in each other's arms, trembling.

"I'm so sorry, Sora." Roxas cried, hands tugging at the back of Sora's shirt desperately.

"What're you talking about?" Sora asked a little taken off guard since that was exactly what he had just been about to say.

"I don't know what came over me today," Roxas explained, allowing Sora to press him back into the privacy of his dressing room.

And he explained what he'd been feeling when the young cameraman walked by. Sniffling and rubbing at his nose he choked out, "I'm so ashamed, but…you have to believe me when I say I didn't do anything! Please!"

Sora merely closed his eyes, but not in anger like Roxas thought; in relief. Finally, Sora too explained what had transpired earlier with Riku. Reaching out, Sora cupped Roxas' cheek with his hand and whispered, "I hated myself because I thought those things. You're the only one for me, Roxas."

Gazing into each other's eyes, Roxas mumbled thickly, "I forgive you."

"I forgive you too…I'm so sorry."

Pressing Roxas back into the couch, Sora leant over him and placed a soft kiss against his love's trembling lips. Whimpering slightly, Roxas wound his fingers into the hair at the nape of Sora's neck. It was incredible just to touch each other. Their bodies were practically vibrating with need.

Drawing away Roxas shuddered and wordlessly told Sora that he couldn't wait any longer. Sora immediately rushed to lock the door as the blonde began pulling off his clothes. When Sora looked back, his heart thudded in his chest at the sight of his partner looking so vulnerable. Roxas' eyes were glimmering with tears still, his cheeks were pink, and his sensitive skin begged to be stroked.

A fire erupted in Sora's midriff making his legs go numb. Without a second to lose, he strode back to Roxas on the couch and helped pull off articles of clothing. He might have been a little rough, but Sora heard no complaints. Finally growing impatient, Sora pressed his hand against the other's shivering entrance. Even with that, Roxas arched his back, pushing against the palm resting on his sensitive hole.

"S-Sora…!" the blonde moaned, nails digging into the fabric of the couch.

Leaning over, Sora whispered huskily, "We have to be quiet, or else they'll know what we're doing in here…"

Just his voice was sending jolts of pleasure down Roxas' body. The thought of someone walking in and discovering them really turned him on. Smirking, Sora took the opportunity to press a finger into his entrance.

"Ahn–" Roxas cried out, only to clap his hands over his mouth. It was going to be torture not letting out his voice.

They didn't need much time to prep, Roxas was more than ready to receive Sora's pulsating member. Sora didn't even bother taking off his pants all the way, merely pushed them down far enough to expose his erection. Kissing the sensitive skin over the other's collar bone, the brunette positioned himself, and then thrust inside the hot, wet hole. Roxas' slick walls clamped down hard as he let out a muffled exclamation, cum spurting out of his cock.

"Hah…you…you're so…" Sora breathed through gritted teeth, letting his half lidded eyes pass over his lover beneath him. Roxas was in ecstasy, and even though he'd just cum, he looked ready for more. "Lewd."

"Hurry!" Roxas shuddered, pulling at Sora's hair once again. "Please…"

At that, determination made Sora take a firm grip on the blonde's hips, raising them enough so he could move in and out of him as if it were one movement. Roxas' eyes opened wide at the intensity with which the brunette began making love to him. His member stirred and became hard surprisingly fast. Biting his lip, he clung to Sora tightly as he had his way with him.

"Line rehearsal in twenty minutes!" a voice called suddenly from the other side of the door, accompanied by a sharp knock.

Unable to force himself to stop though, Sora continued pulling in and out of Roxas. Hoping the soft squelching noise was quiet enough to not be heard through the door he called, "Alright, thank you!"

Roxas was protesting and trying to squirm away, but the brunette wouldn't let him. Pinning him down with his body weight he whispered, "Quiet…"

The footsteps of the person began drawing away, Sora's thrusts going in time to them. Tears of embarrassment fell from Roxas' eyes, but he wouldn't dare tell the other to stop what he was doing. It felt too good. He merely wrapped his arms around Sora, his fingers pulling at his ass. Groaning, the brunette's hips stilled as his own hole contracted from the pleasure of being stimulated.

In answer, he ground his hips down into Roxas, hitting that special spot inside him. The blonde's back arched once again, his vision spotting for a moment. He couldn't speak. Finding that Roxas was clenching too hard for him to move, Sora felt dangerously close to cumming. Afraid that he would cry out and betray them, he bit down on his lover's shoulder.

"Ah, Sora!" Roxas panted, grinding his hips up asking for more.

The feel of Roxas' erection against his stomach made Sora's head feel dizzy. Not really thinking, he began pounding into the other's entrance faster than before. Beneath him, Roxas could feel his balls tightening, he was close.

"Bite me," he pleaded, his fingers busying themselves with Sora's entrance.

And he did. Just as his teeth clamped down on his neck, he felt his orgasm explode from him. Both could feel the sticky cum on their slick chests. And as Sora continued thrusting into him, Roxas felt like his entire being was draining from the tip of his cock. And just as he was coming down from his high, he could feel Sora's hips slow.

"In-inside me…!"

Not able to do otherwise, Sora pushed back onto Roxas' fingers and then slammed back into his entrance, feeling his groin tighten and then spasm as his own orgasm over took him. He shuddered as wave after wave enveloped him and when he surfaced from the pleasure, both he and Roxas lay panting, completely in awe of what had transpired.

"That was…" Roxas began unsteadily.

"Incredible." Sora finished, his own voice sounding a little shaky.

They both shivered as Sora pulled himself out of Roxas' dripping entrance. Pulling up his pants, the brunette laughed as he caught sight of his partner. He was covered in their cum, but then again so was he. Still trying to recover Roxas asked faintly if he could have a towel.

A few minutes later, and both of them were cleaned up enough to tug on the rest of their clothes. Reaching over, Roxas placed his arm over Sora's shoulder and drew him into his chest. He didn't need to tell the other how much that meant to him. Laughing slightly the brunette mumbled, "You smell like sex."

"Mn, so do you." Roxas replied, closing his eyes. "It's a good smell."

Despite being so close and after what just happened, Sora still couldn't help but think back to how he'd felt earlier that morning about Riku and how ashamed he'd been. Wrapping his arms tighter around Roxas' middle, he said muffled slightly, "I love you so much."

Before Roxas had a chance to answer, however, the now familiar flash of white light engulfed the room, and with it came the howling wind. There standing before them was Daxwren.

"You have passed the first Trial," the Guardian said, his voice reverberating in their bones. "Neither of you let another destroy what you have. But it is not the end, only the beginning."

And with that, the white cloaked figure disappeared in another flash. Both sat for a moment, completely taken aback until finally Sora coughed and said, "I think we should get to rehearsal."

"Yeah…"

The pair stood on unsteady feet, and headed out into the studio, trying to put their heads back into their jobs. But they held hands, and didn't let go until they absolutely had to. They were thinking how happy they were to have come out alright, but at the same time, worried for what was to come. And then they remembered that they loved each other. Daxwren may be real, and would throw whatever he could at them to "test their love", but no matter what the next trial held, they would be there for each other.

Author's Note

This is my story that TeddyRuxpin Edited and I give him credit for adding detail. I did not steal this story. I asked him to post it on his page but real life has been keeping him busy ATM so I am posting it on my account.


	2. Trial of Time

_The Thirteen Trials of True Love_

A/N: Thanks to anyone who reviewed, if nobody did, oh well typing this story no matter what, my cat had to be put down, so what better way to move on than type a love story. Here is chapter 2. Sorry Yaoi, Lemon, Smut Lovers, and fangirls.

Disclaimer- I do not own KH or its affliates. I do not own the portayals of the char. Or the smut scenes written here. They belong to TeddyRuxpin and his writing partner.

Second Trial: _Time_

It was a quiet morning, only the sound of gentle waves and chirping birds blew in on the light breeze through the open windows, but after their brush with Daxwren, Roxas and Sora had been wondering when he would appear again. It'd been four days since their first "test", and Sora was getting antsy. Pushing his spoon around in his bowl of soggy cereal, Sora looked over to his boyfriend and asked worriedly, "What do you think he'll put us through this time?"

Reaching over the table, Roxas took up the brunette's hand and replied comfortingly, trying to hide his own concern, "I'm not sure, but no matter what we'll –"

Suddenly the quiet calm of the kitchen was destroyed by an unexplainable wind picking up. Sora sprang up from his seat and dashed around to Roxas just as a bright flash of light blinded them. Clutching to each other, they looked up and saw the familiar form of the guardian they had just been speaking of.

His white hood fluttered down, obscuring his face as he stepped forward. Gazing down at the boys he said," You need not wait any longer; your next trial is "Time"."

Still holding tightly to Sora, Roxas called over the cacophonous wind, "What is the point of this?!"

"All will become clear in the end…" Daxwren answered cryptically, his voice echoing. His arms raised and the wind picked up. The two lovers watched as his body slowly fell away, like sand into the air.

The house returned to its normal state. Just as if nothing out of the ordinary had happened. Breathing heavily, Sora stood on shaky legs, looking around at the room in disbelief. Roxas followed suit, also looking shaken. They caught each other's gazes, sharing silently their dread for the upcoming test. Wrapping his arms around Roxas' midriff, Sora mumbled, "I don't like the sound of this…"

"Me neither…" Roxas said softly, stroking the back of his lover's head.

Both felt helpless to the situation, but what could they do? This was a power entirely out of their control. All they could do was take it one day at a time, and be there for each other.

Thinking that he needed to sit before his legs went out from underneath him, Sora tottered over to the living room across the hall. Roxas followed, carrying two mugs of steaming tea with him. Sipping gently, they sat in ominous silence for what felt like ages before Roxas cleared his throat and asked, "Wh-what do you want to do today?"

It was their first day off in a while. Sora immediately thought of having their friends over. Riku and Kairi had been busy with announcing baby news to everyone, and would probably be happy with taking a breather. And Yuri and Hayner were both fairly bad at keeping in touch. Seeing familiar faces right now would be a huge comfort.

"That sounds great!" Roxas said, smiling brightly.

Both turned to their phones and dialed up each group accordingly. All were coming over as soon as possible, excepting Kairi who would arrive later after a doctor's appointment. After hanging up, both rushed around the house, tidying up what they'd managed to destroy in the short couple hours they'd been awake, until they heard the doorbell ring.

Standing on the threshold was Yuri and Hayner, looking exactly the same. Yuri's white blonde curls fell into his eyes as he muttered a soft hello, while Hayner grinned toothily and pulled Roxas and Sora in each for a tight embrace. A short while later, Riku arrived carrying a new video game, to which Sora jumped for joy. All the boys traveled to the entertainment room and got started.

For a while, everyone was happy and thinking how glad they were to be around each other again. Kairi showed up and joined in, making the gathering perfect. But, just as they were shutting off the game to head back to the kitchen to make an early dinner, reality came crashing back.

"Have you heard anything from…Daxwren…?" Yuri asked slowly, sitting at the counter.

Sora froze next to an already rigid Roxas. They looked around to ask how they knew, when Kairi said that she'd filled them in the day before. Picking nervously at the hem of his shirt, Sora explained about his appearing to them just this morning telling them about their new test. All sat in stunned silence while both repeated what had been said.

"Time…? Well, that doesn't sound good." Hayner said, unconsciously pulling Yuri closer.

Sora by now had gone pale, thinking about all the different possibilities.

"Did you find anything else out about him?" Kairi asked curiously.

Roxas shook his head. They still only had what they'd seen in the vision about the guardian from before. Leaning against the wall with his arms crossed, Roxas muttered, "I just don't get it. Why would he be doing this to us? He has to want something out of it."

"Has he visited you two yet?" Riku asked, glancing to Hayner and Yuri. Both shook their heads.

All fell into silence, thinking the exact same thing: 'weird'.

"Have you tried talking with this Daxwren guy about all this?" Hayner asked curiously.

"What?" Roxas replied, utterly confused.

"I mean, like calling him out and, you know…asking…" Hayner continued, blushing slightly when he realized how silly that sounded.

Roxas and Sora glanced to each other before the brunette said, "No we haven't…but it's worth a try."

"How should we do it?" Roxas asked.

Motioning for everyone to gather in a circle, Sora mumbled, "Um…I guess we could say it out loud…?"

Looking more than a little skeptical, everyone gathered into the circle while Sora closed his eyes in concentration. Hoping that his voice would be heard he called out tentatively, "Daxwren…we need to talk. Please show yourself."

For a moment, everything remained still. And just when everyone was about to move away, a gentle breeze drifted in, accompanied by the smell of citrus. They all watched in awe as a fine mist of white and gold appeared in the center of their circle.

"Why have you called the Guardian?"

"We want answers Daxwren," Roxas replied bluntly.

"I am not Daxwren," the entity said, its misty form undulating before them. "I am Caxryt."

Forming his hand into a fist, Roxas muttered agitatedly, "Sorry, but we didn't ask for you."

"No…but I can give you the answers you seek."

At this everyone's eyes widened. Who was this new guy? Another guardian? Or something else?

"O-okay…well then, tell us why _we_ were chosen for this test?" Sora said, seeking out Roxas' hand to hold.

"Yours is a case that is unique. Hearts linked as strongly as yours and as long as yours defy all odds. To withstand against your human years since childhood is rare indeed. Because of this, Daxwren hopes to discover the whereabouts of his other half after over two centuries of searching for him. He believes that you two hold the key to finding Kyle."

"Why are you telling us this?" Sora asked barely above a whisper.

"Too many have failed and been destroyed. It is an obsession of Daxwren's that needs to come to an end."

Without warning, an intense wind picked up, causing all those gathered to cower in fear. And just like that morning, the Guardian they spoke of appeared to them in a great flash of white light.

"You reveal too much Caxryt, and all for no purpose. Their memories will retain nothing after this…"

"I am truly sorry my friend, Kyle is missed by all, but these children deserve better. You pit them against impossible tasks with no knowledge of what they face. I will not allow you to erase their minds. You yourself said they were special."

Both entities stood facing each other in silence. All the others could do was wait on bated breath for the outcome of the exchange. Finally, Daxwren hung his head and mumbled, "You are right…what has passed shall be known. But no more unless I deem it otherwise."

And like an explosion that was being played in reverse, the wind, the aroma, the figures were all sucked away into whatever place they called home, leaving everyone standing dumbstruck gazing at where they'd just been.

In a faraway voice Hayner said, "Now we know you can call them…"

After a moment of shell shocked silence, everyone dispersed. Yuri and Hayner went home quickly, both telling Sora and Roxas to keep them updated. Kairi and Riku followed shortly after gathering the worried couple into a quick hug before heading home. The lovers watched as their friends left from their front door, both thinking worriedly about what was to come.

~0~

It was hard opening his eyes, but the incessant sound of the alarm going off couldn't be ignored. Reaching out groggily, Roxas slammed his hand down on the clock and groaned irritably. The beginnings of the week were always the hardest. Next to him, Sora merely continued sleeping on. Nudging him, Roxas muttered for him to get up so they wouldn't be late for work.

Shuffling across the room to the bathroom, Roxas scratched the back of his head and yawned, trying to convince himself that he was awake. As he flicked the light on over the mirror, the blonde squinted at his reflection. His hair would need a trim again. And the lines at the corners of his eyes were getting more pronounced. As he studied himself he couldn't help but think he was looking older.

Chuckling softly he answered his own inner thoughts with, "What do you expect, it's been three years…"

The blonde quickly went about his morning routine, occasionally poking his head out to yell at Sora to get his lazy butt out of bed. Finally, the brunette rolled off the edge of the mattress to the floor and grumbled something about wanting to sleep forever. Roxas only laughed and caught his lover's eye affectionately. He could see the change in years in Sora as well. His laugh lines were getting to be more distinct. The dimple in his left cheek was ever present now.

Both felt their hearts flutter lightly as they gazed at each other, before turning and getting ready. Just as they were heading down to make breakfast the phone rang. Roxas was the one to answer. On the other end of the line was Kairi asking when she and Riku should leave to get to the premier of their newest movie. For a moment, Roxas didn't understand what premier she was talking about, and then it hit him. The newest movie of Sora's called 'Heroes of Destiny City'. How could he have forgotten? Glancing to Sora he asked the details and relayed them back to Kairi.

As the pair went up to change into their suits, both couldn't help but think about how their love hadn't changed even after three years of life trying to get in the way. Sure they fought and had their moments, but in the end they always came back to each other, stronger than ever.

At the premiere they met up with Kairi and Riku who they hadn't seen in nearly two years since they'd moved for Riku's business internship. Kairi looking gorgeous with her long maroon hair pulled back exclaimed happily pulling the both of them in for a hug and said, "It's so nice to see you two!"

"You too!" Sora laughed. "How're the kids?"

The last time either of them had seen the family was the day Riku and Kairi's triplets had been brought into the world. Sora was especially eager to hear how they were doing, feeling guilty about not actually being in their lives for so long.

"They're great, I'll have to show you pictures when we get the time!"

Holding hands the couples slowly moved towards the theater, meeting up with Hayner and Yuri as they went.

The movie went over really well. Since this was the first movie Sora starred in that didn't have Roxas, the critics were expected to be a little skeptical, but when it was over, all had small smiles on their faces. Sora was clearly feeling sick with worry, so Roxas suggested that they take their party out for a relaxing celebratory dinner.

Mostly the dinner was spent catching up on what had been missed. Laughter and loud conversation filled the restaurant, reminding everyone of when they'd been in high school together. As their dessert was being placed before their respective recipients, Riku stepped away to call the babysitter and check on the kids.

"Wow, this ice cream is amazing!" Kairi gushed, scooping up another bite.

"How come you two didn't get any?" Sora asked Hayner and Yuri offhandedly, also spooning more of the dessert into his mouth.

Hayner merely smirked, wrapped his arm around his lover pulling him close and said simply, "Yuri knows the only dessert I like."

It took a moment for the innuendo to sink in. But just as Kairi and Roxas burst into raucous laughter, Yuri's face reddened with understanding. Sora tried hiding his own embarrassment, but Roxas not being one to ignore a perfect tease asked, "Hey Sora, let's make our own dessert when we get home!"

The faint smile that had been turning up Sora's lips fell away as his cheeks took on the same color red as Yuri's own. They continued bantering like this until Riku came back. Raising a brow at the embarrassed and amused faces, he gave Kairi a quick kiss on the cheek before sitting down. Placing his napkin once again on his lap he shook his head, seemingly knowing what they'd gotten into without even needing to ask, and gave them all a status report on the kids.

"Terra and Aqua got to sleep okay, but Ven won't go to bed. Jasmine thinks he knows we were gone for so long." He said with a sigh. "Can't get anything past him..."

"Well why don't we go and let him know you guys are okay, and meet him?!" Sora asked, trying to escape the uncomfortable sex jokes with as much ease and swiftness as possible.

"Sure, it's still early enough." Kairi conceded, checking her watch.

"You guys go ahead; Yuri and I have a dessert to make…" Hayner said with a smirk, taking up the tab and dragging a silently protesting Yuri off.

"What was that about?" Riku asked, helping Kairi put on her shawl.

Everyone exchanged glances and laughed, but chose to leave Riku in the dark. For his own good of course.

Roxas and Sora pulled into the driveway just behind Riku and Kairi. On the ride over the pair had talked about how excited they were to see how much the triplets had grown. The last time they held them, their eyes could barely open and they could fit in the crook of their arms.

The house was quiet except for the sound of a soft voice speaking lowly, and a giggle answering it. When they rounded the corner to the living room, they saw the babysitter telling little baby Ventus a story using puppets. Every time she used a silly voice and bobbed the toy around he'd giggle sleepily. Sora and Roxas felt their hearts melt in response.

"Do you two want to put him to bed…?" Kairi asked lowly, careful not to let her child catch on to her presence and break the scene before them.

"A-are you sure?!" Sora replied worriedly, thinking about his inexperience.

She nodded and smiled sweetly, "Of course, it'll be easy since he's past his bedtime."

As they moved into the living room, Ventus caught sight of his parents, his eyes widening in his chubby face. Completely disregarding the puppets, he pushed himself up and tottered quickly over to his mom who lifted him easily. Steering his cheek to her lips with her hand she muttered, "How's my baby doing?"

He nuzzled against her, letting his large blue eyes close and finally let how tired he was catch up. Moving carefully, Kairi stepped over to Sora who stood frozen and gently began transferring the half asleep infant into his arms. He really had gotten big. Roxas watched affectionately as his lover slowly climbed the stairs after Kairi to the children's room.

And when Ven was tucked into bed next to his siblings, they came down and poured drinks. Roxas held out his glass and announced seriously, "To the most beautiful family in Destiny."

They spent the rest of the evening chatting in soft tones, until Riku said, "Kairi and I have something we want to ask you two."

The pair waited as the others exchanged glances. Kairi finally continued, "Roxas, Sora…if anything were to ever happen to us, it would mean a lot if the kids had someone to take care of them properly. We want to know if you'll accept being their godparents…"

"Are you sure?" Sora and Roxas asked in stunned unison.

Riku merely smiled and replied, "We couldn't trust anyone more…"

Neither of them had to think about their answer. Both nodded and accepted their roles without question. Shortly after, they said goodnight, and promised to be back the next day to meet the kids properly and spend some time playing and getting to know their godchildren. When they got into bed, the lovers pulled each other in close and fell asleep happily thinking of how their lives had changed for the better.

~0~

Aqua-marine eyes opened lazily as the rising sun cast its early morning glow across a still dark sky. Sora sat up, realizing sadly that there was no way he was going back to sleep. That dream had been so vivid…

Turning, the brunette looked to the other side of the bed and caught sight of his lover still dreaming peacefully, his arms looping a pillow childishly. Smiling, Sora recalled the day six years before when they'd gone to see the triplets. It had been the start of a new, mature chapter in their lives. But, still it seemed like time was just slipping away.

At the feel of the bed moving with his partner's awakening, Roxas too woke. His own blue eyes met the others and smiled, taking in just how beautiful the other was in this light. Despite new lines on his face, he still was the man he'd fallen in love with so long ago. Unable to hold himself back, Roxas reached out and hooked his arm around the brunette's waist, tugging him down so they were once again nose to nose. Laughing, Sora tangled his fingers in Roxas' mussed blonde locks and kissed him chastely on the forehead.

"I love you, you know that, right?" Roxas muttered, closing his eyes and taking in the moment for as perfect as it was.

"Oh, come here," Sora said, pulling the blonde up and over him. Roxas could see in Sora's eyes that he was wanted, and as Sora's hips brushed against his own, he could feel it.

Roxas' hands slid down along Sora's still lithe body as he pressed their lips together in a hungry kiss. Their bodies slowly began moving together, getting lost in the pleasure of touch, until finally Roxas couldn't wait any longer. Tearing his and Sora's clothes off, he began pressing his member against the other's entrance. The brunette's facial expressions as he continued forcing his way inside was entrancing. Licking at his lips and panting, Sora begged for his lover to hurry.

Neither lasted much longer; their need for each other was too great. Both lay back completely spent, chests heaving as they attempted catching their breaths. After a few minutes of recuperating, Sora – who was thinking how filled-out Roxas had become over the years – was about to roll over and suggest another round, the doorbell rang. Jumping slightly, Sora blushed and wondered silently who that could be. Beat red, he quickly sprang up from under the sheets and hurriedly cleaned himself off. Roxas followed suit, smiling to himself at his lover's reaction to the house caller.

"Do you think it's the director?" Sora asked as they padded to the front door.

Roxas shook his head, "Not this early."

Shaking his head, Sora placed his hand on the doorknob, coughed slightly, and then swung the door open to reveal two familiar heads of hair. Terra and Ventus stood on the threshold smiling widely up at their godparents. Sora couldn't help but smile. Eight years old, and already they were their own people.

"Hi," Ven called up, grinning sweetly.

Terra, studying the two curiously asked, "You two feel okay?"

On his way to moving aside for the boys, Sora froze in horror. Did they look like they'd just been having sex?! Oh no! He really didn't want to be having that kind of a conversation with them this early! Recognizing that his lover wasn't about to answer anytime soon, Roxas ushered the two in and answered cheerily, "Just fine! You woke us up, that's all!"

"W-want some breakfast?!" Sora squeaked, rushing to close the door.

The four made their way to the kitchen as Roxas asked, "Did your Mom and Dad have to leave for work early this morning?"

The blonde suspected that that was why the boys were here: to get a ride to school. Scrambling up onto the high stools around the counter the brothers nodded. Terra said, "Yeah, Aqua couldn't find her shoe, so she's a little late."

"Well, alright, as long as she makes it to class on time."

All dug in to their freshly made pancakes and talked about the most recent developments, such as a new cartoon and how hard math was getting. When the phone rang, it seemed so utterly normal. Sora broke away to answer, not thinking much of it. But the look on his face as the unnamed woman on the other end began speaking, alerted Roxas.

Only half smiling now, Roxas glanced nervously to the boys and then asked, "Who's that?"

Fat tears began silently streaming down Sora's face as he sank to the ground, unable to hold himself up. Worry knitting his fair brows together, Roxas knelt next to the sobbing brunette and asked what was wrong. Leaning in close, he heard Sora whisper thickly, "Riku and Kairi are…_dead_…"

At first, he thought he'd heard it wrong, but then Sora continued to explain that their car had been in a multi-car pileup on the highway. They'd been pronounced dead at the scene. Shock was written plain on his face as the news sunk in.

"W-what's wrong…?" Ventus' small voice asked from behind them. Glancing over his shoulder Roxas felt his own eyes well up at the sight of the brothers clutching each other's hands worriedly.

How could he tell them?

Turning back to Sora, he pulled his lover in close for a moment, before muttering softly, "You have to be strong right now. _Our godchildren _need us."

Those words hit Sora like a ton of bricks. Riku and Kairi were dead, and three eight year olds had just been left parentless. Realizing that these children would never see their parents again sobered him up fast. Standing shakily, Sora motioned for the boys to follow him into the living room after giving Roxas a reassuring glance.

Just as they sat down, the doorbell rang. Roxas went to go let in the last of the family. Aqua trailed in after a gaunt Roxas nervously. Finally, Sora muttered, his hands clenched tightly explained what had happened.

When the stunned silence subsided, and the kids knew that it wasn't a sick joke, they cried. All wrapped their arms around their Godparents and stayed there mourning their loss. Finally, when the clock chimed loudly above the mantle signaling the beginning of the afternoon, Roxas helped Sora carry the kids up to the spare room and put them all under the covers. Both then stood outside the door completely at a loss for words.

"Why don't you stay with them and I'll go call the school?" Roxas asked, wrapping his partner in a tight embrace.

Sora nodded deftly, and headed back into the bedroom. Roxas could see the devastation in his features, and felt horrible. His best friends had just been killed. Turning resolutely, Roxas headed back down stairs and called the school, telling them that Terra, Aqua, and Ventus wouldn't be attending for the next couple of days. The blonde then phoned up Yuri and Hayner, thinking that they'd want to know. By now Roxas was beginning to feel the emotional drain, but the phone calls weren't done yet.

Next on his list was his and Sora's lawyer. Roxas told him the news and was placed on hold while he was to contact Riku and Kairi's lawyer and start putting the steps in motion for official custody of the triplets. Pinching the bridge of his nose, he listened to the lawyer go on about the CPS (Child Protection Services) wanting to come in and inspect his home.

"Tell them its fine, but we're not letting those kids get put in some foster home. They need the only family they have left right now, and if they don't get that, then they can see me in court."

"Very well Mr. Fujioka."

Setting the phone down on the receiver a little more harshly than he planned, Roxas began making his way back up to the spare room. At the door, he peered in quietly and saw that all four occupants of the bed were sleeping; albeit a little fitfully, but sleeping nonetheless.

"Good…" the blonde breathed, tiptoeing softly into the room.

As carefully as he could, he slipped into bed, wrapping his arms comfortingly around a fretful looking Aqua and let his mind calm.

He didn't stay for long, however. His body grew restless, so he padded down stairs to the sitting room and poured himself a strong drink from the liquor cabinet. Once it was nearly finished, he heard someone coming down the stairs. Terra emerged from around the corner, following the lights to where Roxas stood.

"Hey, what're you doing up?"

Gripping his arm protectively, Terra shrugged and mumbled, "…bad dream."

Suddenly, a sob wracked the small boy's shoulders as he cried forcefully, "I had a dream that…that Mommy and Daddy are…are –!"

Rushing forward, Roxas scooped the little brunette into his arms and proceeded to rock him gently. He couldn't bear to hear him utter the last of that sentence. It was too unfair. This was something these children shouldn't have had to face so soon in life.

"It's alright…" Roxas cooed stroking the boy's back. "Shhhh…"

Terra finally quieted down again after a few minutes of Roxas speaking softly, and when he did, the blonde carried his new charge into the kitchen and proceeded to mix up a mug of hot cocoa. While he was stirring in the powder to the milk, Aqua decided to journey down after not being able to sleep again. Soon, Sora carrying a sniffling Ventus also joined the group gathered and took their own steaming mug. Sora caught Roxas' gaze, and in that look, Roxas could see how vulnerable his love was. But also in that, he could see how truly thankful the brunette was for his partner.

All sat around the counter in silence, sipping on their drinks as they each thought of the past, the present, and the future.

~0~

Intense blue eyes blinked as they gazed down curiously at the stack of get-well-soon cards spilling over the desk. At first the person the eyes belonged to couldn't quite understand what reason those had of being there, and then it hit him. Sora shakily reached out and remembered what the doctor had told him and his lover just the other day in his office.

Cancer; both had stage 4 cancer. The fear from those words still put knots in his stomach, but the brunette couldn't help but smile. It was alright that life would be coming up short for the both of them. They'd lived full, privileged lives with children that they loved and loved them back.

"You know…you're still sexy, even though you're bald."

Sora laughed as Roxas wrapped him in his arms from behind. The pair had gone in for two rounds of chemo so far. The effects were already becoming apparent. Together, they'd shaved their heads to spare the horror of watching their hair fall out in clumps.

"You're not so bad, either." Sora answered turning and embracing the taller. Both were in pain today; Sora his liver, and Roxas his stomach. But it didn't matter much to them. They were in it together.

The ring of the holographic phone cut through the silence sharply. The pair broke apart and stood in front of the screen, noticing excitedly who the caller was. Reaching out, Roxas hit the answer button and up popped the image of their Godson Ventus.

Smiling the young man exclaimed, "Hey Uncles! I'm on my way home! Oh, and I've got Vanitas with me!"

"Great! How are you two getting along, anyways?" Roxas asked slyly.

Sora nudged the other, shooting him a warning look. Who their Godson chose to spend his life loving was his business. Ven merely laughed and replied, "He's great, can't wait to see you two again. Oh, Aqua wanted me to tell you that she'll be getting in a little later than planned, but to still count on seeing her for dinner! And Terra can't make it until this weekend unfortunately."

"That boss of his is going to work him to death!" Sora grumbled angrily.

"Yeah, but he says their yearly presentations are coming up, and doesn't want to disappoint. You know Terra. Well, talk to you guys soon!"

After hanging up, the lovers decided that going down to the living room to rest before the kids got there would be a good idea. Helping each other, they settled in to the couch and snuggled close; talking about how nice it will be to see their Godchildren again.

An hour later, Ventus and his boyfriend Vanitas showed up, carrying groceries. Vanitas was a lanky young man with smoldering golden eyes set against ebony hair that gave him an air of mystery and seriousness. Compared to Ven, he looked almost sinister. But the Godparents had to give their parenting some credit. Vanitas was a good kid. He was unfailingly loyal and kind to Ven, and in all honesty, was like his other half. The parents couldn't be happier with who their child chose.

The young couple cooked and doted on Roxas and Sora while they waited patiently for Aqua to arrive. And when she did, they migrated to the dining room to begin their feast. To their surprise, however, the doorbell rang. Standing with a bottle of wine and a huge grin on his face, was none other than Terra. He'd managed to leave work early after threatening his boss with serving his two weeks' notice. Now the whole family was together, and everything couldn't be better.

Later, after bidding the younger crowd goodnight, the lovers slipped up to their bedroom and curled up under the covers, holding each other close as they finally let how tired their bodies were catch up. Sleepily Sora yawned, "Today was perfect…"

Looking over at the man beside him, Roxas couldn't help but feel his heart swell. Tonight it was telling him that this was their last night together. Stroking Sora's hand Roxas muttered, "I'll always love you, no matter how much time goes by..."

Sora could feel something was on Roxas' mind. Taking up the other's hand he asked softly, "What's the matter…?"

"…ever since we were kids, you've been the only one." The blonde continued wincing as his stomach throbbed painfully.

It was so important for Roxas that Sora understand. Finally, the brunette whispered, "Me too…"

Pressing their heads together, Roxas chuckled sadly and asked, "Hey Sora…?"

"Yeah…?"

"Want to die peacefully together?"

"…I wouldn't have it any other way."

Still holding each other close, the lovers closed their eyes, breathing deeply and thought back on their life together. So much had happened, but they regretted none of it. And as their minds passed into the world of dreams, death came and swept them away.

~0~

It was hard to open their eyes. Sleep clung to them as both Roxas and Sora sluggishly sat up in bed. But as they set eyes on each other, both realized what had just happened. The Trial of Time had just played out in their dreams! None of that had been real!

In utter disbelief Sora cupped Roxas' cheek and said shakily, "B-but, we died…"

"That was an illusion."

Both started at the sound of Daxwren's echoing voice. The Guardian stepped forward and continued, "A false reality was created to test your love. But time could not separate you. You have passed yet another test."

Neither could speak. All they could do was sit holding each other and think about was how real that had been. Daxwren, seeming to sense that the pair weren't about to interact, said ominously, "I will see you soon…your third trial waits."

When the guardian had disappeared in the brilliant flash of white, Sora couldn't help but laugh and then cry in relief. And so, the lovers that had grown old together in their dreams held each other close, relishing in the fact that they had another lifetime to do it all over again.


	3. Trial of Memories Pt 1

A/N: Here is Chapter 3, the trial of memories. I thank the people who review chapter 1 and 2. I thank you from the bottom of my heart. Also an apology for the delay. I am not going to lie, the infectious diseases known as writers block itis and reality calls itis got me but I will try to finish this story for you guys because I cant stand unfinished fanfic without closure of some sort.

Disclaimer: I don't own KH because if I did, Roxas and Sora would make the game rated M for Mature or higher XD. I also don't own the iteration of the characters, they belong to TeddyRuxpin (Who is doing a very excellent job of adding details and the smut.) without further ado. The Trial of Memories

A week after the completion of the trial of Time. Saturday

It was a typical day at the studio for Sora and Roxas, whose relationship to everyone else had strengthened triple-fold. With the exception of 6 people, nobody knew about Daxwren and Caxryt. Roxas was in the middle of the Axel Vs. Sora at the pool scene in the movie. Sora had been knocked into the shallow pool and Roxas had just saved him. The Director said good job. You all can go home see you Monday. Roxas says to Sora," Ready to go home." Sora just nods tiredly and asks Roxas if he wanted to go to the changing room with him with a dirty smirk. Roxas caught the innuedo and said yes baby right behind you. They were the last ones at the studio because they had to change out of their wet swim trunks. The winds picked up once more and the two of them slipped and fell. Daxwren had appeared once more. Roxas asked what trial was next. Daxwren replied," We can get to that in a minute. I trust you 2 to reveal my true name to you and some of my agendas but not all of them. First, my real name is Andrew. My name is an anagram of Daxwren minus the X just like Sora's name is an anagram of Roxas minus the X. Second, I mean no harm, as Caxryt revealed last time, I want my true love back. I have been getting desperate, I sure you Sora of all people can understand my dilemma. Sora said he understood, but still didn't like it. I was put through the true love test in the past and 2 weeks after we passed the trials we were both killed in a factory explosion. It was devastating to the point it killed everyone in our small town of Oreba was killed. Andrew continued," We were supposed to meet in the afterlife, but I was made a Guardian of true love instead and Kyle just simply disappeared. I was told only another couple who could pass the trials would lead me to Kyle. Third, I must warn you about the True Daxwren. He will now try to sabatoge your trials so I can't find Kyle. He now knows I have started the trials. You must not let him destroy your love for each other. Now as for your trial, you get to choose Roxas. 1. Seduction 2. Seperation or 3. Memories. you have 30 secs. or I will choose. Roxas thought and said Memories. Andrew said very well, your trial will begin in 3 days. Good Luck. By the way you guys' love is starting to warm my cold soul. Thank You. Andrew disappears in a warm and comforting light. Roxas and Sora were dumbsrtuck at all the new info they had received, they called the gang and asked if Hacienda's Mexican Grill sounded good for dinner, their treat, they all said see you in an hour.

Dinner

Roxas and Sora arrived at Hacienda's Grill. Yuri, Hayner, Kairi, and Riku were already there. They all got a seat and ordered. After the waiter left, Sora started to update them on the latest Andrew visit. The gang were all shocked. They all started asking questions. Who is Andrew? What does Daxwren want? Why let Roxas choose? Sora nor Roxas had the answers. Yuri then stated," Well since the last 2 tests put your relationship and your minds to the ultimate test of your resolve, strength, and love. I think this test will be just as taxing if not more so than the 2 you guys have done so far. I also think that you guys should head over the library and see if you can find any information about "Guardians of True Love" and Andrew's Death 200 years ago. There would have been an article of it somewhere in the Destiny Island Library of Records (it is the iteration of the Library of Congress in D.C., except for Destiny Islands)." Sora asked if anyone would help them they said they would meet them at the library tomorrow. Roxas said thanks. They walked outside when Sora felt a bad shiver go down his spine. Roxas asked what was wrong. Sora said," I feel like someone OR something is watching us." Roxas said I'm sure its nothing. Little did both of them know Daxwren, the Real Daxwren had arrived to interfere and was watching them get into their car and drive off. It was a short ride home. They got ready for bed and jumped in and fell asleep almost instantly

Next Day

Roxas woke up and called the director and said they couldn't make it. The director said that was fine, they would do editing and non Roxas/Sora scenes that day. Roxas then asked Sora what he wanted for breakfast. Sora said some chocolate chip pancakes sounded amazing. Roxas then started cooking Sora's pancakes while Roxas fixed himself waffles. When they were done cooking, they sat down and ate their breakfast. Then they got ready and headed to the library 30 mins away. They arrived to see the gang were already there and had started. They all spilt up. Sora and Kairi went to the archives, Yuri and Riku went to the folk lore section, while Roxas and Hayner surfed the web with Roxas' laptops. Riku 5 mins later said he found a book on mythical beings of good. They all gathered round the table. He went to Chapter 13 titled "Cupids" then he went to sub-section 8 of the chapter called "Guardians of True Love." He then read aloud. _A Guardian of True Love is someone who when at the time of death have a strong love for someone who loves them back equally whos dies at the same time, one of them is turned into a Guardian of True Love. The other is stuck in a very peaceful limbo until the guardian fulfills his focuses. 2 of them are common among all guardians. 1. They must protect a couple from suffering heartbreak. 2. They must make 2 people that are meant for each other meet. Guardians also have a 3rd focus. It is to find a couple who can pass 13 trials that are engineered to test a couples love for each other. The 13 trials are based on who the couple are, their past, and their qualities. If a couple passes this test, the couples love is declared immortal and will continue forever, even in the afterlife of afterlifes. if the couple fail, they will be seperated and the concept of love will be erased from their hearts, never to love, only to enjoy loveless sex for all eternity. (A/N: Foreshadowing, sound familar?) Also at this time if the couple passed, the guardian and the affection of his love will reunite to pass on to the afterlife. The power of a guardian include._

_1. Wind and light teleportation_

_2. Can create alternate realities as well._

_3. They can control light itself._

_4. They can control humans every thought and all bodily functions, voluntary and involuntary._

_5. They can freeze time to speak to others who _

_involve his focus._

_6. They exist outside of the Space-Time Continum and all its effects on the universe and alternate dimensions_

_There is also a "Soldier of Destroying Love" (A/N: cant think of a good title for an anti-guardian) they are there to stop the guardians from fulfilling their purpose. By doing that, not only do they stop the Guardian from reuniting with their love, they stop all the love the guardian has protected, created, and immortalized. Their appearance is that similar to the guardian they are trying to stop. A guradian has 250 years to complete his focuses or he is turned into a soldier and his lover is stuck in endless limbo. _They were completely and utterly horrified. Sora and Roxas were upset at their fate if they lost. Kairi and Yuri felt bad for the guardian. Riku and Hayner were scared of these "Soldiers". Sora spoke," So we know what Andrew is and little more on the situation, but we don't know "who" Andrew is. Riku said I will help you and Kairi find the archive which will speak of Oreba's History. Sora said trade me I want to be with Roxas right now. Riku said he understood and said go ahead. Sora then went back to Roxas. Sora said," You have been hiding something haven't you." Roxas said look at this article. It was an article about people who used to be deeply in love turned into sex hounds, prostitutes, and rapists. Sora asked if they went through the trials and Roxas said they didn't have any recollection of the event if they did. Roxas told Sora that hadn't been all he had found. He found an article about a couple who had passed their test. It detailed the 13 trials and their names, along with what they did.

1. Love- did they love each other or was it raging hormones.

2. Time- Could their love survive their whole lives.

3. Memories- What would happen if they had never met.

4. Seperation- could their love survive long distance

5. Seduction- could their love survive if someone else entered their life (A/N: like a long lost crush or someone who loves you and start having feelings back

6. Pa...

Roxas computer shut down all of a sudden. Yuri asked what was wrong and Roxas asked Yuri to go to this website. Yuri typed it in and Yuri said," It says webpage removed." Sora said no way. Yuri just froze. Roxas noticed everyone had stopped moving. Andrew said from behind them," Sorry I can't have you knowing all the trials before they start, I couldn't get here in time to stop you from reading seduction and seperation, but the rest will be a surprise. Good Day. Andrew disappeared and time resumed. Sora said wow. Kairi walked up to Roxas with a newspaper article talking about a factory incident that killed the entire town of Oreba. Among those listed dead were Andrew Adams, Kyle Scott, Tracy Ellis, and Claire Farron. (A/N: needed a love for Caxryt hehe.) Hayner said that a lot of couples died in the disaster. I found that Caxryt was in that same disaster (A/N: Caxryt is an anagram alias too). Sora said to the gang that they were feeling well and were heading home. They said was there anything they could do to help. Roxas said no, but thanks for thinking of us. They said goodbye and Roxas and Sora walked to their car, got in, and drove home. When they got home Sora asked if Roxas wanted to play a sex game. Roxas stuttered sure how do we play? Sora said we are going to 69 each other and the first person to make their partner cum first wins. No other rules besides the win condition. Roxas said sure. Sora smirked as he got started and on the way into bed grabbed a vibrator out of drawer. (Forgive me I am not good at writing smut so forgive me) Roxas and Sora get in their bed and strip. Roxas then says the winner wakes up at 4 to make the other breakfast in bed. Sora agrees. Then get in the 69 position and Roxas start pumping Sora dicks really fast while Sora does the same. Roxas is already starting to feel the effect of Sora rubbing his dick and his stomach was already starting to bubble. So he started sucking Sora in a very sensual way causing Sora to stop pumping him and moan. Sora meanwhile is very scared he might actually lose so he starts fingering Roxas' ass as Roxas moans on his dick. Sora is thinking I need to hurry and get this vibrator in his ass or I will surely lose. He then places the vibrator in Roxas' ass and puts it on the highest setting. Roxas screams Sora's name as he came not even 15 secs after the vibrator toached his prostate. Sora says I win as Sora cums himself. Roxas said no fair. Sora reminded him there were no rules. They were bith exhausted so they drifted off to sleep.

(OMG I was horrible, in the future I might need someone's help to write the smut scenes.)

2 days later Sora POV

1 week before Roxas 16th birthday. (A/N: the trial of memories takes place as had they never remembered that day at the school playground, so they returned a week before so events like how they meet could get set up)

Sora woke up and got out of his bed at his house and went downstairs to eat cereal and finish packing before he left for Destiny High next Monday. He had started packing when he had this empty feeling in his heart, he thought it might be because he recently lost his parents and shrugged it off. He called Riku and Kairi and asked if they would help him finish packing. Riku said he would be there in 15 and Kairi 45 minutes. He said okay. Sora then had that strange feeling again like someone was missing but he couldn't think who it might be.

Roxas' POV

Roxas was getting ready for his birthday party in a week and his next shoot at the studio when all of a sudden he felt really sad as if something was missing in his life. He left the house to get to the studio and on the way asked his limo driver if he could stop at the local Pizza Paradise and driver said he would drive there straight away. He was thinking about why he had this sinking feeling in his stomach. He then arrived at the Pizza Paradise. Meanwhile from the shadows of the alley a mysterious black hooded figure was watching Roxas get out of the limo. The Mysterious Figure chuckled," Looks like I have the 13 trials to interfere with."

Sora POV

Sora and the gang had finished packing up when Kairi suggested they could go to Pizza Paradise for lunch (A/N: what an extremely cliché way of meeting XD) and all three of them agreed it sounded like a good idea. Sora grabbed his wallet off the counter and they all headed out the door for the 10 mins walk to the Pizza Paradise. (A/N: BTW they will arrive 2 minutes after Roxas arrived) On the way Kairi started to tell them about a guy she met at the diner last Thursday and how he knew this famous actor named Roxas Fujioka. Sora all of a sudden felt his heart punching his chest and he didn't understand why. They arrived to see a huge crowd outside and Riku went up to a guy and asked what the deal was. He said " Didn't you hear? Roxas Fujioka just walked in 2 mins ago like he was an ordinary guy.' Riku cursed saying they would never get in. However Kairi said she was good friends with one of the waitresses here named Olette who could get them in. Kairi walked in and Olette saw them and said hi to Kairi and said she would get them a table. She came back a minute later and said there was only 1 table and it was right next to the screaming paparazzi. Riku said we will take it. Olette led them to the table and it was between two occupied tables, one with the mentioned paparazzi, but the other had Roxas, and his bodyguards. Sora saw Roxas and his vision begin to fade as Roxas looked back and gave him the most angelic/sexy smile he had ever seen. He then fainted and fell to the floor.

Sorry Fanboys and Fangirls, but I learned that cliffhangers are a natural part of fanfic writing and part 2 of this trial will be posted at a later date. I am at the point of finishing trial 7 as we speak, but like I said the reality virus got to me and real life doest release the whole story at once, they do it in increments. Like I said, stories work well in my head, but when it comes down to writing them on paper I fail. So see you next time in trial 3 part 2. Bye Bye. TaTa for now.

By the way, please leave reviews or I will sic all my Hungry Dragons on you readers Bwa Ha Ha. But just kidding seriously though please review and follow.


End file.
